Someone That You're With
by KidHeart4
Summary: A songfiction for Shui and Aika from KAMUI. Someone That YOu're With by Nickleback perfectly fits how Shui cares so much for someone that hardly looks at him in return and how he still loves her no matter what.


-1That Someone

By: KidHeart4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the KAMUI characters or some scenes in volumes 2, 3, and 6 by Shingo Nanami; nor do I own "Someone That You're With" by Nickelback. When I heard this song, I couldn't help but picture Shui going after Aika as he always does. I know Aika isn't in love with Sumire as the song would seem to imply...but the song just fits Shui's part of the position so well, so the song only implies to him trying to go after someone that doesn't seem to love him in return. I do own Aiko, not Aika; Aiko is my own character that I made for fanfiction and RPG purposes only. Perhaps I'll write more about her later on. She is Atsuma's twin sister, but thinks that Shui is their older brother in place of Utsuho.

I reside in 209, you're in 208 

Shui strolled down the hall of NOA headquarters. Humming to himself cheerfully when he came across her. Seeing her beside her most trusted friend, Lady Sumire. Aika. He couldn't help but let his smile widen as he walked up to them.

"Hello ladies," he waved pleasantly.

Sumire turned to him, "Well hello Shui, is Atsuma not with you?"

Shui shook his head, "Kitty-Cat's getting some much needed sleep."

Then he looked at the woman beside his commander. The first lieutenant of NOA, the one that he had followed into the organization in the first place. His long ago friend, who no longer saw him as anything but a subordinate.

You moved in last Friday night,  
and I just couldn't wait  
So I tried to call across the hall,  
to ask you out someday   
But a lineup formed outside your door,

and I was way too late

"So what are you doing right now Shui?" Sumire asked.

"Looking for the same person as always," he replied while turning to the other girl.

Aika turned away. Seeming to be annoyed. Ignoring him.

"Don't you want to know who?" Shui enquired in a slightly hurt tone.

"I could care less what someone like you would be up to," she said in a cold response.

With that, she and Sumire went to see General Shiki.

Shui sighed as he watched her leave. Then he too turned back around and went back the way he had come. No longer humming, but still smiling as he walked. It was another step back, but he wasn't going to give up. Not after going on for this long.

Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place

He soon found himself cooking in Atsuma's room. Preparing breakfast as he usually did. When he heard a door open and close behind him. He turned around with a tray of food, nicely prepared for his younger brother.

"What are you doing here?" Atsuma growled, a towel swung over his shoulders from drying his hair.

Atsuma wasn't fully dressed yet, only wearing his uniform pants. His hair still a bit wet. While Shui was dressed fully dressed, with his shirt unbuttoned a little. Though his hair was pulled back with a bandana to keep it from getting into the food while he cooked.

"Makin' you breakfast, what do you think?" Shui replied with a full smile.

"I've told you not to do that."

"Aw, but we both know you'd starve to death if I didn't."

Atsuma only growled in response, proving that Shui was right. Then he started to eat the meal that had been made for him.

Because somewhere  
the one I wanna be with's  
with somebody else

Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that someone  
that you're with 

Once Atsuma was finished eating, he found himself being followed by the older member. He looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"Something wrong?" Atsuma asked.

"Nah...jus' thinkin'."

"Then would you please quit following me."

"Aw Kitty-Cat, you're so mean," Shui whined.

Atsuma glared at him, "Why don't you-"

"You know you like it when I'm around, admit it!" Shui teased as he swung an arm around Atsuma's shoulder and held him like a big brother would.

Atsuma growled again, trying to pry his arm away from his neck. At last Shui released him, laughing cheerfully.

"Hey guys!" A voice called from behind them.

Both of them turned to see a girl of Atsuma's age approaching them. Someone that was exactly Atsuma's age, seeing how she was his twin sister. She was dressed in the men's NOA uniform, not liking skirts much. Though she was smiling brightly when she saw them.

"Well hello there Little Fox," Shui said with a smile as well.

"What's going on?" She asked them.

"Kitty-Cat's bein' cold again."

Aiko looked to her twin. He frowned and then went off towards the fountain.

Then Aiko turned to Shui, noticing a slight frown that lasted for only a moment. That alone was unusual about him. Usually nothing brought Shui down; or at least he didn't show it.

"What's wrong Shui?"

"Nothing," he lied with a brightening smile.

She looked at him with concern, "Come on big brother, what's bothering you?"

Shui glanced at her for a moment, still smiling as he did. His hands were in his pockets as he turned away. Seeing Aika and Sumire as they strolled through the other side of the room. When they had passed through, he looked back to Aiko.

"Go for a walk with me?" He then requested.

She didn't even hesitate as she followed him around NOA. Walking quietly for a little while. Then stopping close to a large window as Shui looked out at the world they now protected. The world that he and Aika had once strived in together.

"Kitty-Cat isn't interested in conversations, but maybe you'd listen..." he then said quietly to Aiko.

"Sure."

And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath

Shui then told Aiko a secret he hadn't spoken of in a long time. The life that he had once lived with Aika, and how he had followed her to NOA after she had joined the organization. How he'd followed just so he could stay in her world some how, even if he was just another fighter to her.

"You really care about her don't you?" Aiko enquired curiously.

"With all my being; but she doesn't see me like that at all anymore," Shui answered.

"It must hurt..."

Shui shrugged, "As long as I can be near her, it isn't so bad. As long as I'm still in her world somehow, I can go on from there."

Aiko nodded understandingly. Though she'd never felt what that kind of feeling was like herself, she could see how important it was. To feel so strongly for someone was why some lived, to care for that someone whether they realized it or not.

"I hope she comes back to you though," she then said without thinking.

Shui's eyes widened in surprise. While Aiko covered her mouth, realizing what she'd told him. Yet then he chuckled and patted her on the head. Smiling his pleasant smile.

"Don't worry about it Little Fox," he insisted, "In truth, I hope you're right in a sense."

"But as long as I can be near her, that's enough for now..." he then thought to himself.

But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with

They soon went back to Atsuma's room. Once there, Shui started to cook again. Though this time it was for the party that NOA was having that night. It was the annual ball, the only time that they could just be themselves. He'd already explained it to Aiko, but he hadn't had a chance to tell Atsuma from their quarrel that morning. The young girl was excited and asked him more about it until her twin entered the room.

He had been talking to a young girl named Anzu, and was now holding a wrinkled ticket to the party that night.

"Looks like he already knows about it," Shui grinned while handing Atsuma and Aiko their lunch.

Shui then explained it more to the twins. Telling them that it would be fun, and a good way to get to know the others for who they really were, and not the soldiers they were all forced to be.

"Can we go Atsuma?" Aiko asked her brother energetically.

He looked at his sister, sighing as he answered, "Alright, I guess so."

She smiled happily and Shui promised to help her get a really nice dress.

And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss

Later on Shui found himself at the party committee as they were decorating. Finding Aika once again that day. Watching her a little bit as she helped with the room. Then he approached her quietly. Standing behind her as he spoke to her.

"Wow, people are getting excited. Do you have a partner yet?"

She looked at him as he ventured carefully, "If you're free, so am I."

He had already heard that she'd turned down many invitations. So had he.

"Why is that?" She asked him.

"I want to dance with the person that I like," he said simply.

"That's interesting; do you always say such childish things?" She enquired harshly.

He was somewhat sitting now, squatting down to lean his head, forward against the bars of the small set of stairs he'd been standing near. The bars separated the two of them, but she was still standing close enough to talk.

"You're not going to ask me who?" He enquired, hiding his hurt voice.

She looked at him, surprised for a moment, before she was called away.

"I don't care who it is," she told him before walking away from him.

Though before he was out of ear shot, she turned to him and said, "You said you wouldn't lay a finger on me. If you're all talk, you're not worthy of Lady Sumire."

Then she turned away at last. Leaving him as he got up again. Leaning back against the wall with his hands in his pockets. While he looked at the ground with a saddened smile, "It's always Lady Sumire with her. Then why remember what some useless subordinate said?"

God I wanna be that  
someone that you're with

A few minutes later, Shui noticed Atsuma and Anzu talking. He was asking her about the banner she was holding. The 18 year old lieutenant couldn't help but walk in. Telling the young girl that she would need a cat's help to put it up. Volunteering the young man and himself while she tried to protest against it. Telling them that they weren't supposed to do such work. Yet Shui won the argument, and soon he and Atsuma were up near a high point of the wall.

Well I hear your favorite songs  
you sing along with everyday   
And I borrow things that  
I don't need for conversation sake 

"She looks worried, it's so cute how expressive she is," Shui said as he smiled down to her in reassurance.

Then he said without realizing it, "I'm not asking for much, but I wish she was more open."

"Who?" Atsuma asked unknowingly without looking at him.

"The person I want to dance with."

Atsuma looked at him surprised now, "You want to dance?!"

Shui smiled brightly as he looked to him, "Wanna know who with?"

"You always say that, oh well..." Shui sighed a bit sadly.

Then he said, "In a world like ours...we all need someone in our lives."

After, he looked down across the room to see Aika once again. Talking with Lady Sumire and listening to her every order.

Last night I heard your key,  
it hit your lock at 4 AM  
Instead of being out with me  
you must be out with them

It was only a few hours before the party, and Shui had brought Aiko to Lady Sumire. Asking if she could help her pick out a new dress. Though she was busy getting ready herself. Leaving Aika with not much else to do but stand around and wait. So Aiko timidly asked her for advice, for she'd never had to dress up before.

Shui tried not to smile to much, but it was a terrible effort. Aika almost refused, but Lady Sumire insisted that she helped the young officer. Being Atsuma's twin, Sumire had made it clear that she was in the same rank as her brother.

Aika reluctantly agreed to help the young girl. Taking her to the clothing department of NOA. There were many dresses to choose from. Shui had gone with them to make sure that a nice dress was chosen for her. For she was his little sister in a sense, and he wanted to make sure that no sleazy guys went after her.

"So, still don't care about who I'd like to dance with?" He ventured to his first commander.

She glanced at him coldly.

"Thought I'd give it a shot," he said in a hurt tone.

Yet she didn't seem to notice.

"You know, you weren't always like this, Aika."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He shook his head as he thought sadly, "I didn't think that you would."

Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place

Soon they were back in Atsuma's room getting ready finally. While Aiko got dressed in the bathroom, the two men got into their own suits. When Aiko came out, she told both of her brothers how handsome they both looked. Shui smiled brightly in response, while Atsuma looked away embarrassed.

Shui laughed lightly, "Don't worry Kitty-Cat, you'll be just fine."

Then he looked at Aiko, dressed in a icy-purple gown, "And don't you look lovely."

She too blushed now, very much like her brother.

"Shall we go then? I'm sure it's just about ready to start," Shui said while opening the door to lead the way.

Aiko quickly followed him as Atsuma walked behind them. Quickly regaining his composure and being just as he usually was. Quiet and mysterious.

The three of them walking smoothly now as they entered the room. Many girls giggled happily to see both young men looking so handsome in their suits. Shui could hear his name being whispered here and there by many young women. He smiled to each one that he could get a chance to, being polite. Yet they all knew that he wouldn't dance with them. Prince Shui would only dance with the one he liked.

Because somewhere the one  
I wanna be with  
With's somebody else

Though soon enough, Shui found her. Aika was sitting by herself at a table as she watched the couples throughout the room. Quietly eating an assortment of sweets.

"I was looking forward to seeing you in a dress, First Lieutenant Aika," he told her in a saddened tone as he approached the table, carrying a dinner tray with two champagne glasses on it.

Then he set one glass down before her.

"I'm only here to chaperone," she replied before asking, "Why aren't you dancing if you want to dance?"

Yet Shui seemed to ignore the question.

"You've changed," he then said, "you used to love events like this."

"Used to?" She questioned, "What? Who are you talking about?"

"But I guess you still like sweets," he commented pleasantly as he took a seat at the same table.

"Why do you care what I eat?"

A smile spread across Shui's face as he leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head, "Maybe because I made it."

"That's why it had such a nasty aftertaste," she teased.

Shui laughed, "You know me so well."

Oh god, I wanna be that  
Someone that you're with  
I wanna be that  
Someone that you're with

Though after that night, things fell into chaos. Events concerning Atsuma and the Kamui within him lead to unraveling secrets. Aika disappeared and Shui grew very worried. He would look for her every day when he wasn't looking after his younger brother and sister. Yet Aiko joined in the search as well. For she knew how important their First Lieutenant was to her older brother.

"Shui, why do you love her so much?" The young girl asked him curiously.

Shui was silent for a little bit. As though he hadn't heard the question, or didn't want to answer it. His gaze seemed to stare off into space for a few minutes before he finally looked at her. A smile spread over him as he looked back into his memory.

"She and I have been friends since we were kids. She was always at my side, even after the Grand Sinker," he told her.

Aiko turned to him as he continued. Listening with earnest in her eyes. Wanting to know what it was like to feel so strongly for someone, and why he did.

"At first she refused to come to NOA, and I still don't know why she did; but before she did, she remained with me. Choosing not to run from the chaos. I felt that no matter what happened, we could live together forever. Just her and me. That's all I needed."

Aiko smiled before watching his own turn to a saddened expression.

"What changed?" She enquired.

"Just like she has now, she disappeared. I searched for her for months before I finally saw her again. She was with Lady Sumire, just as she always is now, as a Superior Officer of NOA."

"So now, you're afraid that she has changed again?" Aiko asked innocently in a frightened tone.

Shui's eyes widened as he looked at Aiko. She was absolutely right. That's exactly what he was worried about.

"You're afraid that she'll forget you completely this time," she realized aloud with a distressed expression spreading over her.

Shui smiled lightly as he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying not to show that she was correct in her fears. Shaking his head with a contented tone, "Then I will follow her into what ever world she chooses. That's all I need, Aiko, is to be in her world in someway. So don't worry about me and my fears. Things will turn out okay."

And I can talk about it all day long  
'Til I run out of breath   
But I still wanna be that  
Someone that you're with

Yet when they finally did find Aika, Shui had been so much more than right. His once childhood friend could barely recognize him. Her mind was barely there anymore. Her memory almost erased.

Atsuma and Aiko watched worriedly as Shui approached the confused Lieutenant. Kneeling down before her with a concerned smile.

"What kind of strict supervisor plays hooky?" He asked jokingly.

"Who are you?" She asked suddenly.

Aiko watched as a very hurt expression spread over his face.

"Aika?"

Aika began to look around now. As though she were searching for something, or someone. She was searching for the only person she could remember. Lady Sumire.

"You disappear without a word again," Shui said as he then gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She suddenly screamed at the second she felt his touch, her voice filled with horror.

Yet Shui didn't let her go. Instead, he pulled her closer to himself. Embracing her tightly. Trying to reach her lost mind somehow.

"No!" Aika cried over and over.

While all the twins could do was watch. Aiko wanted to help somehow, but knew that this was something Shui had to help her through.

Though soon enough, all three found out what had done this to Aika. Utsuho had planned to use her as food for a being known as Okikurumi. However, Shui warned Yanagi that Aika still had a mind of her own. One that could choose what she wanted and where she wished to go. That was where ever Lady Sumire was; and Shui had promised to help her get to her again. He would do what ever it was that she wished.

However, as Shui fought for Aika, he lost the battle; and Aika was sent to Okikurumi right before Shui's eyes. Too late to stop them when he awoke from unconsciousness. While she was sent plunging down a high ledge of NOA. Sent to the being as a source of food.

"AIKA!" Shui cried in vain.

"No!" Aiko shouted as well, angered for her older brother.

Yet Shui just watched in silence. Realizing what had happened. The one that had done this, had a voice very much like his. In Aika's state, she couldn't tell who had been who; and she had gone to him instead of Shui. Then, the one known as Utsuho, used her for his own purpose. One that had nothing to do with her wishes.

"She came to me all on her own," Utsuho taunted, "What will you do now?"

"There's only one thing to do," Shui spoke quietly with a hand over his eyes.

It was as though he was trying to force back tears. Yet Aiko was already crying in his place. Knowing how much Aika meant to her older brother. He loved her, and he would do anything for her. Whether she loved him in return or not.

Just then Shui started to walk towards the ledge. His gaze focused and his mind made up. Atsuma acted before Aiko could. Running after him and grabbing him by the arm in a frightened way. Shui stopped and looked over his shoulder now. Turning completely to see Atsuma looking so lost and confused. He then looked over to see Aiko approaching them. Taking Shui by his other arm as she cried still.

"Don't leave us," she sobbed.

"Atsuma...Aiko..."

Then Shui smiled lightly as he looked at them. He saw them both as his younger siblings. The ones he had to look after. Though he had to do this first for now.

"I said don't worry, right?" He assured them, "I won't leave you. You might not believe me, but remember."

Then he started to step away. Closer to the edge.

"I gotta go for a while," he told them with a confident smile.

With that he let himself fall backwards. Going after Aika, not knowing how he would survive this. Yet he knew that he would somehow. He had to for Atsuma, Aiko, and Aika.

For Aika, he had to do this.

I've got to be that  
Someone that you're with

"SHUI!" Aiko screamed after him with tears running down her face.

Yet Atsuma held her back. Making sure that she didn't go after him.

"He'll be back Aiko," he promised her, trying to calm her down.

Meanwhile Shui was being taken over by Okikurumi. It's vine like extensions wrapping around him as he sank further. Searching for Aika. Still reaching for her hand in pure desperation and wanting. Wanting to be with her again.

And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone

Just then, as Okikurumi wrapped around him even more, Shui felt someone throw their arms around him. Though he was drifting into unconsciousness, he knew who it was. He was surprised, but he was very happy as well. It was Aika. For once reaching out to him. Saving him.

And if you're out there with him  
Somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I wanna be that  
Someone that you're with

They stayed together like that for a while. Though soon enough, he could hear someone calling. Yet she didn't call for him. She called to Lady Sumire as she always did. Asking for someone to save her from the danger she was in.

Though she wasn't calling for him, Shui responded to Aika's cries and awoke. Holding Aika in one arm, he released a blast of fire toshu. Attacking Okikurumi as it tried to attack Sumire.

Once all was calm, Sumire looked up to see a freed Shui holding Sumire securely in his arms.

"Why are you alive?" The Kamui within Sumire asked, "How can you have any power left?"

Shui only smiled as he hugged Aika tighter, "I dunno."

Just then he started to stumble a little. He knew that his body was sore; but he kept a hold of Aika still. Shui then explained that he had just woken up when Aika had asked him to save Lady Sumire. Though he knew it was the Kamui he was talking to, he knew Sumire could hear as well somehow. He explained how he had promised to return to Atsuma and Aiko soon and was finally back. However, he still had to help Aika to wake up herself.

Well somewhere the one  
I wanna be with  
With's somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
Someone that you're with

"So what should we do, boss lady?" He asked her pleasantly, "We can't take a nap, now that we're free; but I'll stay her until you wake up."

Though she still did not respond. She remained in her sleeping state.  
"If I carried you around without your permission, you'd be really mad," he said to her jokingly.

Then his smile softened, as well as the expression in his eyes as he watched her slumbering form.

"How long has it been since I've watched you sleep?" He enquired quietly.

"I guess we can't go back to those days," he sighed, "without getting hurt all over again."

And I can talk about it all day long  
'Til I run out of breath   
But I still wanna be that  
Someone that you're with

Shui remained talking to the sleeping Aika now. Telling her of how she had saved him from being swallowed entirely by Okikurumi. Reminding her of how he would always be there for her. How he lived for her, and all he wanted was for her to wake up.

At the warm touch of his hand holding hers, and his warm voice speaking to her, Aika finally opened her eyes. She got up, surprised. Her eyes still looked around as though she were lost inside. Until she looked down to see Shui trying again to force his tears back. She knelt down before him and started to reach for his hand. Confused as she tried to comfort him.

Then Shui regained his strength as he looked at her with a revived smile, "There are too many things to say. So just tell me one thing. Where do you want to go?"

"Sumire," was her only answer.

Shui smiled, at least a part of her was still there. With that he got up, and they began to leave the damaged NOA. In search of Sumire, Atsuma, and Aiko.

While they walked, Shui talked to Aika a little more. Trying to help her regain her memory. Hoping that she would remember him somehow.

I've got to be that  
Someone that you're with

Though as he talked, Shui noticed a distressed expression spreading over Aika. She was confused, and possibly afraid of something. As though she were trying to remember something. Perhaps him?

"What's wrong?" He asked her, "Are you tired?"

Yet when he tried to reach out to her, she pulled away and took off running. Jumping over a railing and down to a lower level of the torn apart building. While Shui tried to run after her as a few soldiers chased after them. Soldiers that were trying to feed them to Okikurumi again.

Then Shui jumped after her again. This time he caught her and held her still in front of him. While she looked up at him with widened eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He snapped, "You opened your eyes with your own strength, right? This body isn't completely empty yet, right? Then stop running away."

After this was said, he let her go. Then he held up his wrist, showing her a bracelet that he always had on.

"Do you remember this?" He asked her in a calmer tone now.

"I gave this to you," he reminded her as he took it off of his own wrist, "Even after the Grand Sinker, you always wore it."

With that he took her by the hand gently, clipping the bracelet around her wrist.

"I don't want to know why you left this behind. No matter what, I believe in the life that you chose; but if there's something that's been hurting you, don't runaway anymore."

And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
Somewhere and just about to kiss 

Shui couldn't help but feel that, for once, his words were giving her strength, "If you stop running and stand on your own two feet, then no matter where you go, or what you go through, I will always catch up to you. Got it?"

Tears began to fall from her eyes, and he carefully lifted a hand to rest against her face carefully. Catching her tears in an attempt to dry them.

At last she nodded in response to her words. Then he smiled at her as he got to his feet, "Good girl."

Then he asked her if she could stand up on her own.

Suddenly an attack from the guards was shot towards them. An attack after attack shot at them. Yet Shui stood and took each hit without a cry of pain or anything. While Aika watched with a confused mind and touched heart. As though she were starting to remember him somehow. Though she wasn't sure of that how.

When the fire stopped, Shui glared at the soldiers, "Don't you guys know that if you interfere with true love, you'll suffer for it in your next life?"

God, I've got to be that  
Someone that

While he said this, Aika still watched in her bewilderment.

"You haven't forgotten everything I said, right?" Shui then asked over his shoulder, "I know how you can get out of here. I'll take care of these guys."

He turned to her completely now, "Can you get out on your own?"

When she shook her head, Shui explained to her how to get out.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up," he finally promised her, "Why don't you trust me a little?"

Just then she grabbed a hold of his arm. Hugging him tightly as she tried so hard not to cry. While he only smiled at her. Hoping that things were at last coming back to her. Then finally she pulled away and went the way he had told her to go. During this, Shui still smiled as he watched her leave.

I wanna be that someone that

Once she was gone, Shui turned to the soldiers. Releasing his fire toshu once again in a thrown together attack.

While in his heart, Shui promised Aika that he would catch up to her soon. He would go back to his friends shortly and help her to remember. Though, after all of this, he also vowed to stay with Aika no matter what. Remaining in her world no matter what she chose. Somehow, he would be with her.

I've got to be that  
Someone that you're with

End For Now...


End file.
